joffandomcom-20200215-history
Salsbro
Biography Pre-JoF Salsbro was part of a clan called House of Talent around the year 2006. At the time of his involvement, his older brother, Salegar, was the leader of the clan, and the clan had prosperity throughout the early years of JKA. Eventually, the clan dissipated, and Salsbro took a hiatus until 2017 = The return and Application into JoF Salsbro returned in 2017, after finding out that JKA still existed. He roamed around servers for a week or so before stumbling upon the JoF public server. Immediately upon seeing a community thrive in the fullest form of the modern day JKA, Salsbro took a liking to everyone almost instantly. His lack of saber skills but extreme chat boxing drew the attention of another member by the name of Deox, who would end up being his master in the future. Deox approached him on Vjun, spoke to him on a couple occasions, and after hour-long conversations, eventually convinced him to apply to the Jedi of Freedom Academy in hopes that he would be accepted into the Order as an Initiate. The Jedi of Freedom Academy Trial Salsbro applied to the JoFA in mid June of 2017. Immediately upon putting his tags on, Salsbro began his journey through the Order. He was befriended by the JoFA chief Hunter, as well as several other JoFA students, and a few JoF members. Creo, a Jedi Master at the time, began to assess him as a future Padawan, as well as another Student, Atlas. The trio would spend time doing Long Strafe Jump exercises as well as Climbing mountains, and other misc JKA fun things. Creo saw that Salsbro was not very practical with a Lightsaber, and both he and Atlas began to give Salsbro pointers with the hopes that he would overcome his lack of sabering skills. The fruits of their labor shown bright when Salsbro began to take well to his newfound abilities. He was accepted after about 35 days on trial, in which Creo became his first master. The Welcoming to the Order Salsbro entered JoF as an Initiate under Jedi Master Creo, who immediately took Salsbro out on his first mission to qualify him for his first Rank Trial. Salsbro lived, even after being treated poorly by his ISP, and continued on his journey. About a month had passed, and his Master, Creo, had to step down, leaving Salsbro, Atlas, and a new Padawan, Grubby. Salsbro went without a master for a few weeks, when a Jedi Knight, Doge, was promoted to Mastery. Salsbro pleaded with Doge to become his first Padawan, and was taken under his wing. Salsbro was not alone anymore. He and Doge would deal justice to evil on the Server, and became (what Salsbro thought) was a force to be reckoned with. However, Doge, like Creo before him, stepped down, but left the Order entirely, leaving Salsbro without a Master once again. Not long after Doge stepped down, another member was promoted to Mastery. It was his recruiter, and friend since day 1, Deox. Salsbro and Deox had a great relationship before Deox was promoted, and Salsbro even mentioned to him a few times that if Deox would get promoted, that Salsbro would do his absolute best to become his Padawan. This eventually happened, and Salsbro was overjoyed that he finally was able to call his good friend his Master. He would go on to become an Instructor for the Sith Empire for a short time starting from Dec 2017 to Feb 2018, under a contract formed between them and the Order. Ranking Progress Attained the rank of Padawan on 3 March 2018 under the guidance of Deox. Awards and Achievements Salsbro has been awarded both the Level 1 and Level 2 requirements for the Watchman Title, and served as instructor from Dec '17 to Feb '18 Quotes "...A sincere and kind member..." -Arcane, High Council "Salsbro, you are my son now. Baby Sals is my grandson. Fact." Deox, Jedi Master "Second most AFK member after Phantom." PreFX, Jedi "Mature guy with great jokes and self irony." Bones, Jedi